


Shine in Your Eye

by x_Oath_x



Series: Avi Plays KH [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Agrabah setting, Ficlet, Gen, first time visit, goofy is done with donald, trinity trio shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: There are just some things Sora wishes he didn't hear.





	Shine in Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> On my blog, I usually document my playthroughs of KH via, of course, shitposts. There's honestly a lot of them that I want to make into small ficlets/drabbles, so I guess this is to test the waters?
> 
> None of them will be very long. If I'm honest, expect a good chunk of them to be under 200 words.

Sora looked up when he heard Goofy mutter a soft ‘not again” under his breath.

Aladdin was in the market place getting food and potions after Sora told him what they had left in their stock. Once, that had left Iago, Sora, Donald, and Goofy in front of Agrabah’s gates before they could travel to the Cave of Wonders to find a treasure for the peddler. The last time they had ventured into the cave, it had been wondrous – but also took a toll on their supplies. Between the endless hordes of Heartless and tricky puzzles, they had been exhausted by the time they finally came to the treasure room – and that was with Genie to help them!

However, it was starting to get boring waiting for Aladdin and Sora had started to fiddle with their inventory when he had heard Goofy speak. Goofy had a small frown that Sora always thought looked odd on the soldier.

He wondered what would cause the normally airy Goofy to come down to earth. “What’s wrong, Goofy?”

Goofy side glanced Donald who was staring at the purple clouds indicating the Cave of Winders. “I’m hopin’ it’s just nothin’ but… somethin’ bothers me about the look in Donald’s eyes.”

He received a skeptic glance from Sora.

“Really? You don’t think Donald will actually do something while we’re in the cave do you?”

The soldier said, “I doubt he’ll do much, but I feel like we should keep an eye on ‘im, just in case.”

“Are you sure you’re not talking about Iago?” Sora joked. He grinned when Goofy cracked a small smile despite the accompanying admonishment that Iago was ’turning over a new feather’.

"I’ll go talk to him – whatever you saw was probably not as bad as you think.” The brunet said. He was already walking over to Donald before Goofy could even protest.

"Hey, Donald!” Sora greeted cheerily when the duck noticed him. “You remember when we went to the cave last time? It was like some huge puzzle.”

Donald raised an eyebrow and nodded. “We better be careful, there’s probably even more puzzles waiting for us. I bet we can find enough treasure at the Cave of Wonders to satisfy that peddler at the end.” Sora sneaked a victorious grin at Goofy whose frown had returned.

“Yep. That treasure room we found back then was huge, so I don’t doubt that.”

He was about to say something else when he noticed that Donald was no longer looking at him. Instead, the magician was eyeing the purple clouds with a glint in his eyes that sent a shiver down Sora’s spine.

“The question is, will there be enough to satisfy me…?” Donald mumbled more to himself than to Sora. The duck then walked away, leaving Sora to stare after him.

‘Was… was I supposed to hear that?’

**Author's Note:**

> Art by me and my lazy butt  
> See you on the 30th.


End file.
